


Поезд

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [34]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fetish Clothing, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Сили Буту последние несколько ночей снится один и тот же сон.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Jack Hodgins/Lance Sweets
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 1





	Поезд

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 34. Поезд

Последнюю пару ночей Буту настойчиво снится один и тот же сон. Декорации не меняются, актёры на своих позициях и порой хочется поделиться с Лэнсом мыслями о своих странностях. Останавливает Бута лишь одна причина, по которой он упорно молчит. Лэнс отыгрывал почти главную роль в этом сне, и он вряд ли обрадуется такому амплуа, в котором предстал в мороке.  
Бут мог бы пойти к Темперанс, но Бреннан заведёт свою заезженную пластинку «с антропологической точки зрения…», и от этого Буту хуже всего. Энжела бы, несомненно, посоветовала бы что-то, только вот сначала потешилась бы, что в их полку прибыло, а Ходжинс — получил главную роль в мечтах Бута.  
С каждым сном становилось только хуже, и если в первую ночь Бут проснулся, как только приоткрыл занавес, то сегодня его упорно тянули в этом участвовать.  
Как только он засыпает — опять оказывается в поезде. Напротив него сидит Темперанс и о чем-то мечтательно вздыхает, рассматривая пейзажи за окном. Таких поездов и не выпускают уже вовсе, да и существовали ли они когда-то? Это плацкарт, но не перегруженный полками, а лишь с боковыми сиденьями и столиком между ними. Возле них — широкое окно, а напротив, там где обязаны быть четыре полки, — пусто. Вагон поделен ровно напополам, пустая площадь и эти уединенные столики. За окном быстро мелькают деревья, зеленые луга и столбы электролиний, вдали выныривают дома и здания. Стук колес монотонен и умиротворяющ, Бут спокоен в этом сне как никогда.  
Он сидит с Бреннан очень долго, слушает вибрации железного монстра, наблюдает за мечтательным видом Темперанс. Бут и сам не знает зачем, но ему нужно выйти из вагона, посмотреть, все ли они такие странные. Но насиженное место всё же покидает с тоской и медленно плетётся к выходу в тамбур. Вагон покачивается, скорость за всю поездку не меняется ни разу, хотя должна бы. Они проскочили в размеренном темпе не одну станцию.  
Из тамбура Бут шагает в другой вагон, смотрит на такие же столики-одиночки, только этот вагон совершенно другой. На пустой площади стоит шатёр, смахивающий на альков с полупрозрачными занавесками. После увиденных силуэтов за ними, в первый раз Бут проснулся, он не мог потом целый день прийти в чувство и ощущал остаточную вибрацию поезда на себе. Но сейчас уже четвертая ночь и Бут страшится, что сегодня его уже не отпустят.  
Занавески отодвигаются как в театре, представляя взгляду единственного зрителя интимную сцену. Джек Ходжинс упирается ладонями о стену вагона, а позади него стоит Лэнс Свитс. Тот самый мозгоправ, который мог бы быть последней надеждой на исцеление Бута. Лэнс усиленно дергает шнурки корсета на себя, продевает их в петли, надёжно фиксируя его на Ходжинсе. Пышная кудрявая макушка наклонена вниз, и Бут не может рассмотреть лицо Джека, но прекрасно видит его бледную задницу в дневном свете из окон.  
На Свитсе портупея и чёрные трусы-стринги. Бут на миг зажмуривается, пытаясь развидеть увиденное, когда Ходжинс стонет. Несмотря на гул поезда, Бут чётко слышит этот протяжный стон, а следом приказом: «Крепче», — и Бута от этого ведёт, внутри неумолимо нарастает возбуждение. Агент знает, что встало у него и в реальности, после вчерашнего сна он проснулся на мокрых простынях.  
— Бут.  
Бут хочет возразить, сказать, что парочка ошиблась и это не он, чтобы тихонько свалить из вагона, но он открывает глаза и встречается с внимательными глазами коллег. Ходжинс сверкает яркой улыбкой, Лэнс качает головой, словно что-то знает, но ничего не говорит. Джек нарушает молчание первым:  
— Пусть он завяжет, ты слишком нежный, — говорит Джек Лэнсу, но смотрит на Бута. Хочется спросить, какого чёрта они вообще творят и зачем им этот маскарад, но Свитс отступает в бок, а Бут неожиданно оказывается впритык к Ходжинсу. Во сне всё происходит до нелепого быстро, хотя Бут даже ещё не принял решения. Хотел сбежать, но не тянуть шнурки на себя.  
Ходжинс благодарно выдыхает и возвращает свою лохматую голову на место, наклоняя её вниз, а Лэнс становится сзади Бута, обнимает со спины и гладит грудь в рубашке. Бут дёрнулся бы в реальности, но сейчас не мог с собой ничего поделать: стоял, шнуровал и терпел. Впрочем, терпение здесь было не в тему, в брюках стремительно крепло, как по команде, соски твердели от настойчивых поглаживаний Лэнса, а взгляд то и дело цеплялся за тощий торс в корсете и за округлую задницу Джека.  
Свитс притирается сзади, клацает ремнём и тянет за язычок замок, расстёгивая ширинку и сразу же ныряя в неё прохладными пальцами. Бут чувствует прикосновение к разгорячённой плоти, моргает, и через миг картинка меняется. Он размашисто вколачивается в Джека, удерживая его за ребра, обтянутые корсетом, а Лэнс вылизывает его сзади, цепляя языком не только кольцо мышц, но и поджатые яйца. Возбуждением плещет словно кипятком, Бут ощущал жар внутри Ходжинса, его тесноту и невероятную гладкость. Он насаживается на язык и насаживает на свой член Джека, сгорая от стыда даже во сне. Поезд добавляет стуком колес удары пульса в ушах, а покачивания вагона придают плавности траху.  
Бут просыпается так же внезапно, как и достигает удовольствия во сне. Он сжимает твёрдый член через трусы и кончает, проклиная всё на свете, в реальности. Завтра он сходит к Лэнсу, и плевать, что будет красным как томат. Ему нужно искоренить этот разврат из своей головы, особенно с двумя мужиками. Ту-ту.


End file.
